


Murder Mystery

by Blueishfood



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueishfood/pseuds/Blueishfood
Summary: “I think I’m being framed.” She put the hoodie on and buried her hands in the large pocket. Peter frowned.“For what?” he asked. He reached out to touch her but hesitated and pulled away.“Murder.”----------Or: Lola Lewis visits Peter Parker's apartment in the dead of night, scared for her life. She claims she is being framed, and begs him to believe her.The next day a dead body is found and Y/N, daughter of the head detective, drags Michelle Jones with her to investigate.A suspicious red blur is watching the scene unfold, and when Y/N with her wit (dumb luck) discovers the secret identity of Spiderman, she finds herself in a peculiar situation. He knows something, she is sure of it, and while her father won't let her play Nancy Drew, Peter Parker might.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Lola Lewis (friendship), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Nightly Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I have been working on for a while. As the title suggests it is a murder mystery kind of story. I am not entirely sure of the relationships yet, let me know if you want Y/N and Peter to be romantic or if you would rather read about MJ and Peter? I am a bit in between so I could do whatever. 
> 
> I hope you like it, enjoy the read!

Peter Parkers eyes opened to pounding on the door of his beat down apartment. He sat up, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes.

“Damn,” he muttered and glanced at the alarm clock. Four in the morning. On a school day. He pushed the back of his head against the wall, closing his eyes in irritation for a second. The pounding didn’t stop.

“I’m coming, hold it!” he shouted, sounding rather done with this whole thing before he knew who was at the door. The harsh knocking stopped.

As he touched the handle, Peter froze. He hadn’t felt any of his spider senses yet, but this didn’t feel right. Who could be at the door at such an early hour? It could be Ned, Peter reasoned, he lived only a few doors down the hall and would often forget his key. Peter had a spare in his apartment, but four in the morning? That wasn’t like Ned at all.

In a moment of clarity, Peter grabbed a web shooter from his kitchen table, which he had tinkered with before going to bed, and fastened it to his wrist with a click. This could be anyone. Even though Doc-Oc probably would kill him in his sleep, most of his former enemies had always liked to make an entrance, and he had to be awake for that to happen.

Slowly Peter dared a glance out the peephole. He didn’t fancy his eye being stabbed out, but that was often better than opening the door unprepared. The sight startled him. Outside the door was Lola Lewis; her suit torn and her eyes wild.

Peter tore the door open and Lola let out a small scream. Peter put a hand over his ear out of habit and ushered her inside. The shriek was not loud, not really, but coming from her; screaming would always hurt.

She muttered an apology and slipped into the apartment more silent than he ever had. A quick glance in both directions to see if the ruckus had woken anyone up and Peter closed the door. 

Lola was quickly running around in his apartment. Peter watched as she peeked outside and pulled down his blinds. She looked frantic as she turned around so fast her light hair fanned over her shoulders. Her whole body shaking, she sat down on his couch, then stood back up.

“Lola, wh- what are you doing here?” She strode over to his sink and grabbed a glass from his shelf. He watched as she put the glass under the spout. Her shaking hands couldn’t hold it, the glass slipped from her grip and broke into a million pieces in the base of his stone sink.

“Shit,” she looked back at him and Peter couldn’t decide if she looked apologetic or confused. “Sorry, I’ll just-“ A shard bit into her finger, and Peter ran forward seeing the drop of red. He grabbed for her hands, but Lola pulled away quickly.

“No!” she took two backwards steps away from him and pulled paper from his dispenser. “Sorry, I- you can’t touch me, you know that Pete.” Her voice was shaking, but he understood.

“I’ll get you a band-aid,” he said, trotting to his bathroom. The bathroom was small and yellow, and the light switch was on the other side of the room for some unknown reason. Peter didn’t bother to turn it on, the one lightbulb only provided so much light, and he knew where he kept the band aids anyway. His first aid kit was always easily accessible. He figured it was hard to find everything he needed if items were scattered around the bathroom while he was wounded and woozy after a fight.

When he returned to the living room, Lola had finally sat down on his couch. He could see the dark red seeping through the paper towel. Lola accepted the band-aid in his hands quickly. She laid the paper towel on the table, and put the band-aid in its place. Peter barely glinted the purple swirls in the red drops of blood before Lola grabbed the paper and shoved it in the trash bin.

Peter cleared his throat in the silence. He hadn’t realized until now that she was sitting right in front of him, that much of her shoulder, elbows and some of her knees were showing. The purple suit had given way for her usually porcelain skin, now spotted in red. She gripped her mask in her left hand, the light grey that was supposed to look like dangerous fangs, now looked like stripes or steel rods in a cage.

She saw him staring and blushed slightly, just as pretty as she had been a few years ago. She told him she had fallen badly, but that she wasn’t hurt. Peter grabbed the black hoodie that was hanging over the arm rest of the couch and handed it to her.

“I think I’m being framed.” She put the hoodie on and buried her hands in the large pocket. Peter frowned.

“For what?” he asked. He reached out to touch her but hesitated and pulled away.

“Murder.”

Peter couldn’t hide his surprise. Instead of answering he stood and made some coffee. Lola sniffed, pulling her feet up under her.

She hadn’t known where else to go. She had never been good at getting to know people, but after Peter, after she had moved, she had gained very few friends. Lola couldn’t trust them. They did not even know about this part of her life, and while some other than Peter did, only Peter would believe her. Only Peter would fight for her. And only he had the means.

“Of whom?”

“I don’t think I can-” she stopped, swallowed, and tried again; “It would put you in even more danger”, a pause, “Knowing, that is.”

A drop hit the warm plate under the coffeemaker as he pulled the can from underneath it, and it sizzled loudly.

“I can’t stay here for long.” She glanced around the small apartment, as if she would find a threatening creature crawling out from inside a mould-covered wall. “I just need you to know, Peter. It wasn’t me. Whatever they say, please…” the last part of the sentence turned into an almost silent sob, again she forced her voice to stay calm; “I need you to believe me.”

A few seconds passed, and Lola didn’t dare watch his reaction, but when Peter returned with two cups of coffee, he was nodding. Lola let out a large breath of relief.

“I don’t drink coffee,” she muttered, but accepted the cup either way. Peter chuckled, thinking of how he had teased her for not being a grown up. He sobered up quickly enough, when he saw her quiet demeanour.

“Maybe you’ll need it either way.” The streetlight just outside the window shone through the blinds on them both. Peter could see the way tears welled up in Lola’s eyes several times, but she forced them back down. He wanted to hug her. To tell her that everything would be alright. But something was wrong, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep that promise.

“Are you going back to your place?”

“No, I can’t.” She took a sip of the dark liquid in her cup and coughed, grinning slightly at the antics to her former friend. As all other smiles they had shared that night, it disappeared quickly. “They’ll be there.”

“Who will?”

“I don’t know yet.”

The silence didn’t stop Peter from wondering. Lola jumped slightly when a door was slammed shut on the floor beneath them. She stood, put the cup down, and pulled up the zipper on his sweater.

“Can I borrow this?”

“Sure” he looked at her and a longing he hadn’t known in a long while threatened to break the surface. He pushed it back down.

“I’ll contact you… in some way.” Lola looked around them again and caught sight of the web shooter on his table. “Do you have any spare capsules?” Peter didn’t hesitate to nod, hurrying back into his bedroom, and Lola once again wondered how someone this sweet could punch the living daylights out of bad guys every other day.

He gave her ten, more than half a year supply, but she simply thanked him. How could she know what she would need? Feeling a bit guilty, she asked him for a pair of pants. Thankfully he had some sweats he had grown out of.

Finally, she edged the window open, and put on her mask. She would have to leave the apartment unseen. Had they seen her walk in they would expect her to walk out. At least that was what she hoped for. “Thank you, Pete. I probably shouldn’t have dragged you into this…” She looked down, head hanging in something that could look like defeat.

“I didn’t know where else to go.”

“It’s okay,” she frowned at his response, but he reassured her; “It’s fine.” She was about to jump out the window, when he stopped her with a hand on her elbow. His voice was pleading when he whispered, “Try not to be reckless?”

“That’s not the way I roll, Parker.” He could almost hear the half-hearted grin behind her mask. And then she was gone, a purple blur in the night sky.


	2. Sudden Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have news, girl.” Y/n plucked the book out of MJ’s hands, grinning. “We have a case.”
> 
> “A new missing cat, Nancy Drew? Count me out.” MJ grabbed for the book, but Y/n threatened to close it, and MJ retreated her hands.
> 
> “Better,” Y/n said, grin not wavering, “A murder.”

Y/n burst through the college doors on a mission. She headed straight for the student lounge, which was small and cosy and always filled with the smell of junk food.

“MJ, get the hell up.” The students in the red and black sofas looked up at her with lifted eyebrows but didn’t utter a word. Y/n making a ruckus? It was not uncommon. Michelle Jones was not in the mood. She buried herself further into the book she was holding, as if putting her face closer to the words would make her dive into the made-up world.

“I have news, girl.” Y/n plucked the book out of MJ’s hands, grinning. “We have a case.”

“A new missing cat, Nancy Drew? Count me out.” MJ grabbed for the book, but Y/n threatened to close it, and MJ retreated her hands.

“Better,” Y/n said, grin not wavering, “A murder.”

“You’re kidding.” The news made MJ sit up at the speed of light. The murder-mystery-junkie knew what interested her.

“Definitely not. It’s my dad’s case. They’re checking out a suspect apartment right now.”

School would have to wait. Both girls shot out the doors, one hour on the clock before their next class would start.

The police cars were surrounding the small white house once they arrived. It looked cozy, like something Y/N’s grandmother could have chosen to live in. Y/N and MJ slipped under the tape undetected, and quickly crept up to the nearest window. Inside Y/N saw her father slowly walking around the apartment, stopping evenly to look at details.

“Where is the body?” whispered MJ, standing on her tiptoes to try and get a glimpse. Y/N shrugged in response, inching from side to side to get a better view.

Y/N caught glimpse of a foot when a hand landed on her shoulder. She let out a small shout and swirled around just to stare into the face of Cameron, her father’s junior apprentice.

“Honestly, Cam, you nearly killed me” Y/N said and MJ turned around as well, nodding once in greeting.

“Y/N, you know-”

“Yeah, yeah”, Y/N waved a hand dismissively, “No family members on the crime scene or whatever. You know my dad made up that rule, right?” Cameron crossed his arms, standing impressively tall in front of her, and Y/N rolled her eyes.

“Always the guard dog, Cameron”, MJ said, lifting an eyebrow as Y/N shoved passed him and into the house.

“I am not.”

“You know, if you really like her, you should try not to stand in her way.” MJ examined the darkhaired boy before her.

“I don’t-” But MJ was already out of hearing range, following her friend through the front door.

Inside, Mr. Y/L/N was scowling at his daughter, who in turn was trying to see past him, into the living room.

“Seriously, Cam”, the detective sighed, sending a stern look to his apprentice. Cameron held up his hands where he had just followed MJ through the door.

“I tried to stop them but I-”

“You were incapable of stopping two young, scrawny women?”

“That’s rude, Mr. Y/L/N”, MJ quipped, somehow now standing in the living room.

“Get Michelle away of the crime scene, please.” Y/N’s father rubbed the bridge of his nose. He waited until Cameron lifted MJ outside, before he grabbed Y/N and lead her to his car.

“You know the rules, Y/N.” Y/N leaned on the trunk and steeled herself against the angry looks he was fixing on her.

“Yes, but dad,” she protested, but was stopped.

“No buts”, he said. “This is my job, Y/N. I could get fired.”

“I kno-” he interrupted her again,

“And then I won’t be able to buy food and-”

“I-”

“Ap ap ap!” he shouted, stopping her. “Do not do this again.”

“Dad I-”

“Do you understand?” he asked, putting pressure on the right words. Y/N nodded. Mr Y/L/N frowned like he had done every time she did wrong her whole life. “Say that you understand”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“Honestly, Y/N, you’re an adult now.” He raised an eyebrow, “That _I broke my thumb_ trick won’t work anymore.” Y/N grinned at that.

“Chief Henderson seemed rather surprised, didn’t he?” she chuckled, and her father nodded.

“He would be, since I just told him my daughter is studying to become a doctor”

“Nurse”, she corrected. Mr. Y/L/N shrugged.

“Same difference.”

“It’s really not.”

He chuckled, and

“This is the last time I’ll catch you doing this, right?”

“Sure, the last time you’ll _catch_ me.” The detective frowned in warning, but let the implication go as MJ walked up beside them. He turned to her, his look of disappointment they both knew so well fixed in his eyes.

“You need to stop encouraging her, Michelle.” She raised an eyebrow.

“You know I prefer MJ”, she said instead of answering. The detective smiled, ever so innocent.

“Do I?”

He walked back to the crime scene, and Y/N sighed. She never got to be a participate in the interesting part of the job, but sometimes he would let her help with the pondering. Y/N hoped as she turned away that her father would let her look at the details later that evening.

MJ bumped Y/N’s shoulder with her own and they started walking back towards school. At least they wouldn’t be late. That was the only positive part of getting caught.

A flash of something in the corner of her eye, and Y/N stopped in her tracks. She turned around in a circle to look for something fast and blue. She saw a pair of feet disappearing around the corner.

“Did you see that?” she asked, but MJ had already walked a few steps ahead of Y/N, and couldn’t possibly have seen anything from that angle.

“No”, said MJ, eyebrows raised. “Hey, I know I’m brilliant in history and all that, but Mrs Johansson _will_ fail me if I miss another class.”

Y/N barely registered the comment, eyes fixed on where she had last seen the blue. MJ shrugged.

“Fine”, she shoved her pepper spray in Y/N’s hands and grinned, “Tell me the tea later?”

And then Y/N was off. Her instincts were often right, and this time they told her she was onto something. An important piece of information. A missing part of the puzzle. Her dad would thank her after this.

Her sneakers slamming against the ground, she rounded the corner only to see the person disappearing once again. Even if they were not involved with the murder, they did seem like they were running from something. Y/N needed to find out what that something was.

Turning another corner, she realized the person she had been chasing had stopped. Y/N ducked behind a bin swiftly, nearly tripping on her loose shoelace. Before her stood a young man, he didn’t look much older than the boys in her college. Y/N held her breath for a few moments, but he didn’t turn around.

While trying to calm her breathing, she watched as the man muttered to himself. He seemed frustrated, a hand reaching up towards his hair before he stopped himself, bending down to examine his backpack instead.

He pulled out a large red piece of clothing. Y/N squinted but didn’t yet understand what it was.

“I can’t just...” he muttered as he slipped out of his pants. Y/N held in a squeak and ducked back down, turning her gaze away as fast as she could. What was he doing? Getting undressed in a dark alley? She kept her eyes shut but continued to listen as the man talked to himself.

“Mr. Stark would have known what to do, but he’s…” the voice grew faint and Y/N turned more confused by the second.

“…can’t talk to Morgan, she’s too young to know about… but her sister? She doesn’t really...” his voice drifted back and forth, as if he was pacing, and Y/N dared to peek over the edge of her hiding space. The sight made her freeze just within eyesight, but it was what he said next that made her fall over.

“I’ll speak with MJ then, she might be the only one who will believe me.”

Y/N tripped as she made to leave, rolling over herself and crashing into the tin cans behind her.

And there he was, clear as day. Spiderman, with the face of… oh.

“Parker?” Y/N exclaimed. Peter Parker jumped over the bins, ready for battle, but he froze at the sight of her.

“Y/N?”

“Holy crap”, he looked at her with wide eyes as she laughed, “you’re spiderman? How did I not see that?”

“I am not spiderman, this is just a…” he looked around, “a costume! I dress up.” They stared at each other in silence. “For kids”, he clarified, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

“I know we’re not exactly in the same circles, but you’re-” Y/N stopped herself, eyes lighting up. “MJ knows about this, doesn’t she?”

“No-I, there’s nothing to know.”

“She has to”, Y/N snapped her finger once in front of his face and cackled, “I knew there was a reason why she always knows more than me about what the avengers are up to.”

“Maybe she’s just-” Peter tried, but Y/N scoffed.

“No”, Y/N said, “she is not that good.”

While Y/N rambled about how disappointed she was no one had told her, Peter tried to think of a good way out of this situation. Y/N would obviously not believe his half-assed lie, and they could not stay here. Talking about, well, anything, in this ally was not safe. He had to get them somewhere they would not get overheard.

He grumbled something under his breath and grabbed his backpack. 

“Wait, are you leaving?” Y/N suddenly quieted, grabbing hold of his wrist. “You can’t! I know you’re interested in the murder; I can get details from my dad.”

He pulled on his mask.

“Hey!” she said, trying to get his attention, “We can help each other!”

“Be quiet, will you?” Peter commanded, sliding the backpack on, and grabbing a hold of her waist.

He shot web towards the top of the roof and she laughed, “I will be if you just admit that you-”

Her sentence was cut short when they both lurched in the air by his hand, her stomach dropped. The windows zipped by them on the way up, it reminded her of jumping on a trampoline, the sudden feeling of weightlessness as she was thrown into the air before quickly sinking back down. Just as she thought they would hit the ground though, he shot out another web and swung them both onward. The city seemed to be moving slowly where they were soaring above it. Y/N closed her eyes against the wind, feeling it blow through her locks her and she laughed.

She understood why Peter loved this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3 Drop a comment and I'll love you forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate comments about what you think, I really enjoy writing it but, yeah, that's just me. Again, not sure of the relationships yet so comment if you want YN/PP or MJ/PP.


End file.
